


风雪夜

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	风雪夜

风雪的尽头传来野兽的嚎叫，像鬼在嘶吼，埃斯蒂尼安坐在壁炉前打了一个盹，梦到自己一击摧毁了一排魔导机甲，梦中露出了自信的微笑。

他意犹未尽地睁眼，眼前是盖乌斯硬朗的侧脸，和梦中帝国百夫长的身影重合，让他呆滞了片刻。

盖乌斯注意到他的视线，“你很久没睡了？”

“赶了那么久路，靠近家乡，总免不了精神上松懈一点。”埃斯蒂尼安取下壁炉上的水壶，给自己倒了一杯热水，“你不睡一会？离开库尔扎斯东部高地后我们就不会有这么安稳的住处了。”

“这里也不见得有多安稳。”盖乌斯说，“前几天在管制区，你照样睡得很好。”

埃斯蒂尼安哼了一声：“你不该怀疑我的实力，帝国人，倘若有人接近我们，我会在第一时间听到他的声音。”

话虽如此，这附近没有别人了。库尔扎斯东部高地是卫月的落点，第七灵灾的废墟，终日游荡着不知名的怪物。前段时间才有军队重新驻扎，也只在营地附近巡逻，埃斯蒂尼安和盖乌斯临时居住的石屋在一块岩壁后方，远离营地，荒废的村子只有几座结实的房子幸存。这间石屋被收拾得很干净，基本的家具也一应俱全，大概前不久住过怪物猎人，他们借前人之便有了个不错的歇脚处。

“这是我第二次来这里。”盖乌斯说，“物是人非，如果知道今天的我居然和艾欧泽亚人结盟，过去的我一定会怒火万丈吧。”

埃斯蒂尼安没心情和他回忆过去，趁着睡意还未散去，他想干脆脱光了上床睡，但是睡前的准备运动还没做――两人约定俗成的日课，争分夺秒地赶路时都未曾空闲过一天，更不用说在如此舒适的环境中，仿佛不做一次就荒废了上天的馈赠。

埃斯蒂尼安叉开腿，裤子褪到膝盖位置，胯下的性器已经在盖乌斯的注视下微微抬头。盖乌斯握住它，快速地撸动两下，埃斯蒂尼安立刻硬了，他闷闷地哼了一声。

“别废话了……想做的话就抓紧时间，我还想早点……休息……”

盖乌斯淡淡道：“我看你很享受，就少说几句吧。”

他松开手，低头给埃斯蒂尼安口交，精灵的阴茎不算太粗，但相当长，柱身已经胀大，高昂着头向上翘起，饶是盖乌斯这种老手也没办法一口气吞下去。他吞吐埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎，一只手绕着末端打转，暗影猎人外表粗犷野性，口腔温暖湿润得像女人的穴――埃斯蒂尼安没和女人做过，对温暖最直观的定义就是盖乌斯娴熟的口交。

他闭着眼，呼吸全乱，无意识地挺腰，把自己的鸡巴往盖乌斯嘴里送，盖乌斯被顶了几下也没生气。他吮着马眼，听到埃斯蒂尼安发出难耐的呻吟，口水混着发情的前列腺液流下来，穿过埃斯蒂尼安饱满的阴囊间，没入臀缝下的床单中。接着他吐出阴茎，单手揉搓两个阴囊，拇指色情地划过会阴，由下至上地抚弄那对卵蛋。

正当埃斯蒂尼安等着他再度给自己的阴茎服务时，他却偃旗息鼓，任由精灵的鸡巴贴在微凉的小腹上，前端流出眼泪般的液体，把耻毛濡湿了一片。

埃斯蒂尼安出了一层薄汗，用眼神质问盖乌斯为什么不继续。

盖乌斯解释：“现在让你射了，怕你一会吃不消。”

他说得一本正经，埃斯蒂尼安明白他，每次在性事上进行指导时，盖乌斯的态度总是不以为然的，只有在这时他才不把埃斯蒂尼安当成战友，而是当成一个不懂事的后辈――怎样都好，这时的埃斯蒂尼安也不会在乎这些问题。

他在盖乌斯的帮助下顺从地脱下裤子，上衣倒是原封不动，只是推至小腹以上，他不是女人，不需要胸前的抚慰，拒绝了盖乌斯几次，后者就放过了他的乳头。

盖乌斯动作利落地解腰带，埃斯蒂尼安手肘挡住半边脸，疑惑地呢喃。

“你有没有听到什么声音……”

“什么？”盖乌斯停下动作，警觉地问，“有人来了？”

埃斯蒂尼安猛地睁眼，一把推开盖乌斯，摸向床边的衣服，然而为时晚矣，木门吱呀一声从外推开，寒风裹着雪片冲进石屋，立刻被温暖的空气融化。

门口传来一个平静的声音。

“看来我来的不是时候。”

*

埃斯蒂尼安离开伊修加德不算很久，邪龙已经消失，苍天之龙骑士也没必要存在了，他和艾默里克各奔东西，两人有挚友的默契，联络不多，感情依旧如初，他偶尔想起来给艾默里克写信，艾默里克不好回信――等信寄到，埃斯蒂尼安早就辗转去别处了。

上次给艾默里克写信，大概是在黄金港被那位拉拉菲尔族抓到把柄时，现在回想起来，自己的所作所为并没有地方能让人诟病，肯定是对方设好的陷阱。埃斯蒂尼安自省之余，并没有很懊悔，在给艾默里克的信中更是没有提及此事，他习惯记录些不要紧的见闻，让异乡的风土人情随信传递到风雪中的伊修加德。

和盖乌斯结盟的时候，他的最后一封信早就飞回了故乡，艾默里克不可能知道他的行踪，但就在这个没人知道的地方、没人知道的夜晚，艾默里克无声无息地来了。他是如何独自穿过雪山和冷风，又是如何放心地抛下伊修加德的政务，埃斯蒂尼安想不出来，他不明白艾默里克是为了什么。

――他发觉自己从未了解过这位挚友。

盖乌斯坐在床脚打量艾默里克，他衣服整齐，头发都没有乱，对比起狼狈的埃斯蒂尼安，他淡然地仿佛什么都没发生过。

埃斯蒂尼安的裤子架在小腿上，脱也不是，不脱也不是。他尴尬地扯过被子挡住身体，脸色苍白，艾默里克好像没有再看他，那人低着头，不知在盘算什么。

反而是盖乌斯先打破了沉寂。

“打扰朋友的床事，是艾欧泽亚的习俗吗？”

艾默里克遗憾地说：“我无意打扰，但是朋友和帝国人共处一室，还发出一些痛苦的声音，我难免会担心，便不打招呼破门而入了。”

埃斯蒂尼安无地自容，盖乌斯哼了一声，看着他身后：“只有你一个人？”

“只有我。”艾默里克说，“除了我的心腹外，没人知道我的行踪。”

柴火烧得很旺，艾默里克很快出了汗，他的脸颊一片潮红，是环境温度突变导致的。埃斯蒂尼安知道他怕热不怕冷，没想到他在这时候还能神色泰然地说社交辞令。

“我听过您的名号，第七灵灾时，伊修加德没有加入艾欧泽亚同盟，但是我听到了一些传言，那时多亏有您的帮助。”

“我已经不是军团长了，”盖乌斯冷冷地说，“把门关上吧。”

艾默里克拉上了那扇木门，把风雪隔在外面。

他不紧不慢地放下煤油灯，打开顶盖，吹灭里面的火苗，摘下帽子、抖落上面的雪片，然后放在桌上，他解开围巾和大衣的扣子，把它们挂在衣帽架上，两边是盖乌斯和埃斯蒂尼安挂得泾渭分明的外套。

他穿深蓝色的厚衬衫，因为太热，便又解开了两颗扣子，就任总骑士长后他不必出去风吹日晒，皮肤比以前白了不少，但肌肉依旧很结实。他随意地靠在桌边，双腿交叠，等着两位临时房主发话。

“你不打算让士兵逮捕我们？”盖乌斯问，“这在伊修加德是重罪吧？”

“确实是这样，但这里并不在伊修加德的国界内。”艾默里克的神色间有些烦恼，“老实说，我独自走了两天才找到两位，如果现在立刻折返，恐怕身体会吃不消――毕竟我没有两位的身体素质。”

埃斯蒂尼安终于高声问：“艾默里克，你到底……！”

艾默里克的视线终于落到了埃斯蒂尼安身上。他静静地看着他，看得埃斯蒂尼安后背发凉，最后艾默里克只是摇头道：

“埃斯蒂尼安，真没想到会在这种情况下遇到你……”

“我们得谈谈，你为什么在这里？伊修加德出什么事了吗？”

“什么都没有。”

“那你为什么离开伊修加德！”

“……是啊，是为了什么呢。”艾默里克故作玄虚道，“如果你还是苍天的龙骑士，我当然会告诉你，但现在你只是一个离开伊修加德的普通人，恕我不能泄露机密。”

“你在说什么，上次在基姆利特暗区你不是这么说的，那时候不是还好好的……”

“这可不像你的风格。”盖乌斯打断他，“龙骑士，容我提醒你，明天我们还要赶路，现在你要么和老朋友叙旧到天亮，要么继续我们的事――你不想把他也邀请进来么？”

埃斯蒂尼安满脸通红，心脏几乎因尴尬停跳，他怒道：“盖乌斯！别以为谁都和你一样！”

盖乌斯皱眉：“我是怎么教你的？这不是羞耻的事情，他是你的朋友，你完全可以和他平等地探讨性，你在害怕什么？”

“别开玩笑了！”

艾默里克忽然问：“不行吗？”

“……你说什么！”埃斯蒂尼安万万没想到艾默里克会这么说，他的表情由不解转为愤怒，“你什么意思？拿我寻开心吗？”

“我看起来很像在开玩笑吗？”艾默里克淡淡地说，“还是说……和他可以，和我不行？”

“我和他……我和他本来就没有多余的关系！”

盖乌斯冷漠地说：“你还真是不谙世事。”

埃斯蒂尼安完全无法理解当下的状况，事情发展太快，他面前的一切比梦都荒诞。

艾默里克坐到床边，手覆住埃斯蒂尼安的手背，他脸上没有久别重逢的喜悦――不久前在阿拉米格见面时，他确实有过这么真挚生动的表情，但现在，他所流露出的全部神情只有一种可怖的得体，仿佛他正在思考什么周密的计划。

“……埃斯蒂尼安，你在外学到了不少东西，分别这么久，我很高兴看到你发生了一些改变。”

“你也变了。”埃斯蒂尼安怔怔地说，“我不知道你在想什么，你以前不会这样。”

艾默里克的轻轻握住他的手，顺着手背向上，五指环住，把他的手腕攥在掌心里，这个充满性暗示的动作让他立刻明白了――艾默里克不是开玩笑。

盖乌斯扯开他遮羞的薄被，半强迫半温和地分开他的腿，埃斯蒂尼安想挣扎，艾默里克按住他的肩膀，将他缓缓放平在床上。

没有拒绝的余地了，埃斯蒂尼安心中有些绝望，但在他自己都没有意识到的角落里、是看到艾默里克和他同流合污的庆幸――这样一来，他们都是一样的，两个人一起堕落，就是谁都没有堕落。

盖乌斯捏他大腿的痛觉让他回到了现实。

“那我就不客气了。”盖乌斯的声音比动作还要不客气。

艾默里克没有表示异议：“原本就是您先的。”

尽管几分钟前埃斯蒂尼安还硬得马上就要射出来，现在他脑子里可没有什么欲望，恐怕还要再被爱抚一会儿。但盖乌斯硬得像机枪的枪管，他大概就没软下来过。

他把埃斯蒂尼安的腿分得比往常更开，像待产的孕妇，把双腿间的性器朝着别人。埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎长而翘，具有十足的精灵特点，可惜没什么用，阴茎带来的快感已经无法让他觉得满足了。

盖乌斯多年从军，肌肉孔武有力，紫黑色的阴茎也狰狞恐怖，龟头顶着埃斯蒂尼安的穴口，等他放松，好能畅快地长驱直入。埃斯蒂尼安思绪虽乱，身体却本能地做出反应，淡色的后穴殷勤地张开，等着别人造访――他全然不知自己的媚态，心里还为方才的事苦恼不已。

盖乌斯相当体贴，没有一口气捅到底，只是浅浅地出入两下，埃斯蒂尼安已经忍不住哼叫起来，他想在艾默里克面前压抑着自己对性交的热情，但事与愿违。就像他们的每一个夜晚，盖乌斯动作熟稔地进入他，粗暴地干他，让他在段时间内又迅速硬了起来。

“嗯……混蛋，轻、轻点……啊……”

盖乌斯反而加重了动作，又狠又迅速地顶进他的深处，还有些涩的穴道完全贯通，内里的肉比平时更紧，温暖得像女人的窄穴，操了几下就渐渐湿润――他们的身体已经磨合得相当好，就算没有前戏，盖乌斯也能迅速让他喘得像发情的野兽。

他被盖乌斯托着屁股架起来，下半身腾空，长发散在身后的床单上，身体跟着挨操的动作前后耸动。盖乌斯沉甸甸的阴囊撞在他白皙的大腿上，肉体碰撞的声音像父母在打不听话孩子的屁股。

埃斯蒂尼安口干舌燥，嘴唇咬出了血，嘴里有股浓浓的铁锈味，即便如此还是有舒服的叹息从嘴里漏出来。那根鸡巴直直顶到小腹，精瘦的腹部之下依稀可见凶器耸动，埃斯蒂尼安呼吸颤抖，手在盖乌斯手臂和肩膀上乱抓，被艾默里克一把握住。他眼中艾默里克的形象已经模糊，盖乌斯也变成一片黑色的影子，一时忘了是谁在操干他，只知道挺着腰迎合对方的动作。

艾默里克伸手拿床头的水杯，里面只剩半杯水，他一口气都饮下……然后托起埃斯蒂尼安的后脑，深深地吻他，把水都渡到了他口中。

埃斯蒂尼安喉结滚动，神志清明了一些，水顺着他的嘴角淌下来，真正喝进肚子里的没多少。艾默里克的嘴唇是湿润的，他看着艾默里克温和的眼睛，感到心里有什么地方被触动了。

“还渴吗？”艾默里克问。

埃斯蒂尼安局促地嗯了一声。

艾默里克抬头找了找，壁炉旁挂着一只棕灰色的水袋，要下床走几步才能取到，他对埃斯蒂尼安抱歉地笑笑：“一会再喝吧。”

一边的盖乌斯已经快到临界点，他用力地抽插，粗大的鸡巴没有章法地在埃斯蒂尼安身体里胡乱冲撞，每一下都操到深处，几乎要把埃斯蒂尼安捅烂，床都跟着粗暴动作吱呀晃动，他们再多住几天就该报废了。

埃斯蒂尼安的呻吟堵在喉咙里，发出小孩子呕吐般的“咕呃”声，他抚摸自己硬得抬头的鸡巴，摸了两下，手就无力地滑在身侧。他同时前列腺高潮了，眼前一片空白，盖乌斯的鸡巴离开身体，他的后穴抽动着吐出黏浊的精液。

他还不满足，想射出来，可自己已经没有动手的力气，身边两人只顾交接班，没人管他的欲望。埃斯蒂尼安张张嘴，想骂点什么，话没说出口，他又忘了自己要说什么……他晕晕乎乎地眯着眼睛，脚趾蜷缩，等这股源源不绝的高潮过去。

盖乌斯习惯了埃斯蒂尼安被日得失神的样子，艾默里克还是头一回见。曾经傲然不群的苍天龙骑躺在床上犯傻，还颇有几分反差的可爱――但艾默里克看向埃斯蒂尼安还往外淌白精的小洞，无声地叹气，似乎不太满意。

盖乌斯已经退到一边，向后梳的头发散开，零碎的发丝沾在他的额角，有种说不出的性感。

“让你先来，你们两个可能都会受伤。”他以老手的姿态说道。

艾默里克不置可否地歪歪头，他跪坐在床上，沉静地脱下裤子。他肤色很白，和盖乌斯的褐肤对比强烈，身下的阴茎很大，丝毫不逊于身材高大的加雷马人。但进入的动作比盖乌斯温柔得多，他很快找到了埃斯蒂尼安的敏感处，尺寸可观的阴茎反复磨蹭碾压那处，埃斯蒂尼安很快又有了感觉，闷哼着抓住艾默里克后背的衣服，用动作要求继续。

艾默里克不顾自己操得舒不舒服，低头吻埃斯蒂尼安，埃斯蒂尼安躲闪着回应，身心已经放松。

盖乌斯抱着手臂说：“你不用这么拘谨，他喜欢粗暴点。”

“闭、闭嘴……盖乌斯！”埃斯蒂尼安断断续续地骂，“都是因为……因为你！”

“你的那些痴态都是装出来的？”盖乌斯说，“还是说，不想让朋友看到你真实的那一面？”

“……别说了！”

埃斯蒂尼安的脸腾的红到脖子根，他不敢看艾默里克，并且意识到自己正赤身裸体、毫无原则地躺在朋友的身下。这一刻，羞耻心终于战胜了性欲，他搡了一把艾默里克的肩膀，试图把他推开。艾默里克巍然不动，眉眼似笑非笑，眼底冷漠得像寒冰。

他停下动作，又问出了那个问题：“我不可以吗？”

盖乌斯从没有温柔地对待过他，他们没有契约关系，不用忠于彼此，只适合段时间发泄欲望。艾默里克则截然不同，他的动作绅士温柔，深情款款，放在伊修加德，没有一位贵族小姐能拒绝他――埃斯蒂尼安恐惧起来，等自己哪天爱上这种感觉，那就全完了！

埃斯蒂尼安羞耻地大喊：“等等！我果然还是……”

艾默里克猛地一顶，埃斯蒂尼安的话尾变调成一声崩溃的尖叫。

“啊――！”

他刚才的吻分明是深情的，埃斯蒂尼安甚至有种两人相爱已久的错觉，可现在，艾默里克的眼神、表情、动作都带着埃斯蒂尼安从未见过的怒火，仿佛在责问他：为什么我不可以？

“不、别这样……！艾默里克！别……别这么用力――”

盖乌斯的手指捅进他嘴里，粗大的指节撑开他的牙齿，粗糙的指腹压住他的舌头。

“你今天的话格外多。”盖乌斯沉声说。

埃斯蒂尼安“唔唔”叫着，生理的眼泪溢出眼眶，他用力咬盖乌斯，那人的手指却仿佛铁铸的一般，把他的嘴撑得更开，强迫他的嘴和穴一同被侵犯。

埃斯蒂尼安已经用后面高潮了一次，穴肉更湿，蠕动着吮吸侵犯者的鸡巴。身体还处于不应期，他被碰一下都痛苦得发抖，前面射不出来，后面被操得快烂了――在今天之前，他所有的性交都是为了解决生理需求，为了缓解长途跋涉的疲劳，哪里像今天这样、宛若上刑。

他被干得太狠，前列腺都有了丝缕的痛楚，痛和更多的快感糅合在一起，像裹着玻璃丝的皮鞭般抽打他的理智。后穴红肿，淫水从那里涌出来，让本来就有些松的穴更有弹性，方便鸡巴的进出，翻出来的肉外裹着前列腺液和精液混合的粘稠液体，被艾默里克疯狂的动作打成极细的水沫。

交合处被完全操开，发出粘腻的水声，埃斯蒂尼安禁不住呜咽，想哀求对方停下来，可哪怕一秒的停顿都让他抓心挠肺，密密麻麻的痒意蹿上后背。他的身体早在自己不知道的时候变得如此淫荡，被折磨着反而更容易感受到快感。

盖乌斯忽然一声不吭地从埃斯蒂尼安嘴里抽出手，两根手指间连着一道晶亮的银丝。他目光向下，手握住了埃斯蒂尼安勃起的阴茎，打着旋儿地上下套弄，一只大手收紧，滚烫的掌心摩挲柱身，向上时连冠状的龟头都要轻轻抚弄。

埃斯蒂尼安颤抖地抽气，穴肉收紧，夹得艾默里克险些精门失守。

“呜……住、住手……”埃斯蒂尼安仰着头，崩溃地要求，“不要一起……啊啊……不行……”

“你喜欢……在这个时候要求别人吗？”艾默里克动情地问，“抱歉……哈啊、我做不到……”

盖乌斯的手愈来愈快，手掌在滴水的龟头上收紧，埃斯蒂尼安腰部猛地用力，屁股绷紧，身体拼命把鸡巴往对方手里送。盖乌斯知道他要射了，立即加快动作，让他早点攀上云端。

“啊――呃……啊啊……！”

一声急促的高喊后，埃斯蒂尼安的意识终于像断线的风筝，被飓风般的性高潮卷走。艾默里克还没有射精的征兆，埃斯蒂尼安已经彻底在快感中麻木，只记得自己在浑浑噩噩中被内射了两次，还有人亲吻他的嘴唇、捏他的脸，修长的手指穿过了他的发丝……

但他耳边始终是沉默的，房间中另外的两人没有过一句对话。

埃斯蒂尼安恢复神志的时候，发现自己正躺在艾默里克的怀里，四肢像被灌了铅，抬手都困难。他头脑空白，以为自己还在做梦。如果这是梦，那一定是最疯狂最糟糕的梦。

艾默里克眼睛盯着墙上的某个点，好像在发呆，三个人的狂欢过去没多久，他身上还有黏糊糊的汗，他袒露胸膛，崩掉了衬衫上的两颗扣子。看埃斯蒂尼安醒了，他疲惫地笑了笑。

“做得有点过火了，抱歉。”

埃斯蒂尼安反而不想再追究，他在消化盖乌斯的话――朋友互相坦诚对待，帮对方解决生理需求，并不是什么伤天害理的事。

“你想多了，我没那么容易散架。”他被自己的声音吓了一跳，嗓子像被烟熏过，哑得听不出原本的嗓音。

盖乌斯提起裤子下床，这个再正常不过的动作宛如枪扣动板机，埃斯蒂尼安猛地弓起身子，他的腰部不好用力，不然早已挡在艾默里克面前。艾默里克则沉默地摸向床边的剑。

盖乌斯已经习惯了艾欧泽亚人的敌意，如同呼吸饮水般自然。他赤脚走到壁炉前，取下沉甸甸的羊皮水袋，扔给艾默里克。

艾默里克抬手，稳稳地接住。

紧张的气氛顷刻间烟消云散，埃斯蒂尼安松了口气，而艾默里克显然还在回味那个旖旎的吻：“我来喂你？”

埃斯蒂尼安不假思索地拒绝：“不用。”

他手肘撑着床板坐起来、离开了艾默里克的怀抱，艾默里克也识趣地挪开一点，只把水袋递给了他。

埃斯蒂尼安终于喝了个痛快，凉水浸润了他的喉咙，有效治愈了纵欲的后遗症。他没想到盖乌斯还记得他渴――他自己都快忘了。

盖乌斯坐在壁炉前，毫无防备地背对着埃斯蒂尼安，黝黑的后背仿佛沉睡的猛虎，肌肉和伤疤下涌动着力量。回忆两个人短暂的旅途，盖乌斯是不错的同伴，也是值得信任的战士。他年长很多，对埃斯蒂尼安就像对待同辈的战友，只有在一些谁都不会注意的细节上，他才会表现出长辈特有的、细心的关怀。

虽不知道去帝国的目的，但埃斯蒂尼安对盖乌斯的信任又深了不少。他在心里对盖乌斯道了一声谢，紧接着意识到艾默里克在看他，他抹了一把下巴上的水，想了想该怎么开口。

“你还是没告诉我为什么来这里。”

“我不能告诉你，或许以后有机会你会知道――不是要紧事。”艾默里克说，“你们接下来有什么打算，方便告诉我吗？”

“接下来我们要去帝国，听这家伙的计划。”埃斯蒂尼安指指盖乌斯，“可能没功夫给你写信了。等处理完这件事，我会直接回伊修加德，不用担心。”

艾默里克“嗯”了一声，忽然没头没脑地说：“天气预报员说，下周天气会晴一段时间，库尔扎斯西部高地会有极光。”

“是吗？”埃斯蒂尼安疑惑道，“很罕见的天气现象。怎么了？”

炉火前的盖乌斯冷冷瞥了他们一眼，埃斯蒂尼安莫名其妙地瞪了回去。

“……不，没什么。”艾默里克扭头看窗户，雾蒙蒙的玻璃只有中间那片是透亮的，他在漆黑的背景里看到了自己的倒影，“或许会是个好兆头。”

*

艾默里克独自穿过大审门，他在漫天飞舞的雪粉中回头，天地都被一片茫茫的白色笼罩，看不清走过的路。他盯着朦胧的天空看了片刻，守卫的士兵认出他，对他敬礼。

一阵风吹过平原袭向他，吹落他的帽子，风衣上的雪块簌簌地掉下来。他捡起帽子扣回头顶，走向沉默的伊修加德。

露琪亚给他倒了一杯茶，加双倍的糖浆。艾默里克换好了制服，翻阅桌上整整齐齐的文件。

“您离开一周，并没有发生大问题，重建工作在有序展开，难民的安置工作按计划进行，和龙族的交流也和平时一样。”露琪亚一板一眼地报告完，停了一会，“您说了吗？”

“说什么？”

“和埃斯蒂尼安先生表达心意……”露琪亚茫然地说，“这不是您此行的目的吗？难道说您没有找到他？”

艾默里克靠在椅子上，身体后仰，用力伸了个懒腰。

“不，露琪亚，我找到他了，你的消息很准确，他确实在库尔扎斯东部高地。我问了驻扎的士兵，在远离营地的地方找到了他们两个。”

“两个？还有那位帝国的军团长？”

“他已经不是军团长了，和埃斯蒂尼安一样，他是自由人――别担心，他不是敌人。”

“那……是埃斯蒂尼安没有同意？”露琪亚睁大眼睛，看起来更加难以置信，“这不可能，属下一直觉得他也对您有好感！只要您主动捅破窗户纸，他一定会明白自己的真心的……是哪里出了问题吗……？”

“或许是这样。但是不重要了，露琪亚。”

“是！”露琪亚紧张起来。

艾默里克微笑着说：“我还没有感谢你，在我离开的日子里操劳，如果没有你，我现在一定焦头烂额。”

“这是属下分内的事！”露琪亚说，“埃斯蒂尼安先生说了什么？他直接拒绝了您吗？”

艾默里克摇摇头：“发生了很多事，完全超出了我的预料，所以我没有说出口。”

他看着露琪亚担忧又失望的脸，自己反而释然地笑了笑。伊修加德的气温干燥寒冷，正是他喜欢的，红茶的热气在他鼻尖下蒸腾，好像他从未离开过，一切如旧。

“但是没关系，他最后总会回到我这里的。”

END


End file.
